haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Boat
Not to be confused with the fishing boat, which unlocks at level 27. The boat dock is available to players at Level 17. A player must pay to repair the boat dock. It costs 16,000 coins to repair it. Once it is repaired, boats will begin to stop at the dock, and players are able to fill orders. Boats remain at the dock for 17 hours and 6 minutes . Once a boat order is completed, a player can choose to send the shipment out. If the dock is clicked on when no boat is present, the time remaining until the next boat comes will be displayed, as well as what the next shipment will require. Completed boat orders are awarded a specified amount of experience points and a voucher. Crates Boat orders will call for three crates each of several items, or a mass order of crops such as wheat, depending on a players level. Filling a crate will be rewarded with a specified amount of coins and experience points. In order to receive the experience points and voucher for a shipment, every crate must be filled. Crates can be flagged with requests for help. When another player comes to the farm, they will see a boat with an exclamation mark, denoting the player requires help filling crates. Up to three crates can be flagged per boat. Once a crate has been flagged, any visiting player can fill it, including those who find the farm through the newspaper, followers, and friends. A player can fill his own crate, even if it has been flagged for help. You can't unflag an order, so be careful! Strategy Tips *When the boat dock is first repaired, it is to a players advantage to complete every boat order, even if this requires purchasing items, as the Captain achievement requires the player to complete consecutive boats. Make filling crates a prioity at this point, over truck orders or sales to non-player characters. *Ask for help! It is very critical to have as many friends as possible to help you complete these orders. Add people even if you don't know them to build up a good pool of friends. *Help others often. Your friends and followers will come to think of you as a "good friend" if they frequently see your avatar on their crates and they are more likely to check your farm for boat help frequently. *Change your farm's name. It is helpful to put in your farm's title that your boat needs help. If you can remember to change it back after, it is even more helpful to put the exact item you require in the title so that your friends don't have to go to your boat to recall what item they want to help you with. *Get new boats early in the day. When you send a boat off, a new boat is coming in 4 hours.... or the next time you log in to your game. If you send a shipment off at night and can resist checking back in after 4 hours have elapsed, the boat will come in and the timer will start at your next login. To avoid having the timer tick overnight, don't check in if it has been more than 4 hours since you sent off your last boat. *Prepare in advance. When you send a shipment off, check the dock to see what will be required for your next shipment. It is most advantageous to complete orders before you go to sleep and put the items you'll require in your production queue overnight, if possible. You may also need to plant crops or set aside animal products to fill orders and knowing in advance will prevent selling these items in other ways. *Skip riverboats that you don't want or ones that will be too hard by sending it off before you have asked for help or filled any crates. Simply press the button you usually would to send the boat off as if it were full. This can save time and not leave you waiting 20 hours for a new boat. *Note that if you help someone fill a crate for their boat, you will earn experience points, coins, and leaderboard points. *You can only send the boat off if you haven't filled any crates. You may want to send the boat off for four hours if the boat orders are to hard. Trivia *If a player has filled a crate they have flagged, the crate will still display a picture as if another player had filled it. Category:Sales Venues Category:Farm Building